HERO Saga
by AlexStark13
Summary: The Avengers have disappeared, and their kids are nowhere to be found. Will SHIELD be able to find them in time or will the human race have to bow down to the evil robot that now controls the Earth of 2023? Better than it sounds. Read. Please.
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: Only doing this once. I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY-LINE.**


	2. Prologue

**HEY Alex here! sorry for not updating! Teachers, homework, chores, exams, and being exhausted just takes it out of ya to type. Sorry again. I'm redoing ****_HERO _****because it felt too rushed for me. Same plot so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL I only own Alex S., Luke O., BJ D., and Henry G.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**HEROES.** That's what everyone wants to be. A hero in someone elses eyes. To feel needed and wanted. To do something to make their family name known. But what if you were the hero, yet wishing you weren't. Most people will call you crazy for not wanting the fame and fortune, but there's more to the picture. It's depressing, stressful, and leaves you tramatized forever. The worst part is if you're just a kid and the hero of the world. I, and my friends, are only thirteen when it happened. Our parents hid us from the enemy before he could kill us, but they weren't as lucky. We were oblivious to our family history until the faithly day _they_ found us and kept us safe. We became one big family of freaks with powers. That's what people call us. Freaks. They say we're freaks because we aren't normal humans, but what about the part were they use to dress up as superman and put a cape on their back? Why are we the freaks? Just because we're living your dream? No human can even begin to understand what we go through. I would like to see them try.

**HUMANS. **That's all we heroes want to be. To not be the freak everyone picks on. To be normal, the average kid in class. No evil being set out to destroy you, no going to the hospital every weekend. To have parents who care, to be loved, not hated.

Now tell me 'Which one are you?'

-Alex, James, Tory, Luke, BJ, and Henry

* * *

**That it. Yeah! Chapter 1 will be up soon.**

**~A.P.S.**


	3. Chapter 1

Hey** peeps! Alex here! Disclaimer: I own nothing except Henry, Luke, and Alex and other nonMAVEL characters. Megan is a MAVEL character, related to a superhero, not telling you who!**

Alex

Chapter 1

The Dream

_The hallway was dark except for green light at the end. I heard muffled screams, clanging metal, and a loud BANG of a big metal thing that fell. My right eye throbbing, warm and sticky, red liquid dripping down my cheek. I gripped my knife tighter in my left hand. One foot at a time, I make my way down the hallway toward the light. Stopping dead in my tracks, and dropping the knife, I ran toward a man in a red metal suit, that had pieces missing. The blue glowing triangle, growing dimmer and dimmer. He looked cut up, and he wasn't moving. His eyes were glazed over._

_"Daddy…" My voice breaking._

_Then a blast of wind knocked me over. "You ssshould beeee deeeead!" a voice that sounding like nails on a chalk board and a withered. Stilled dazed, sitting up, blinking, trying to figure out where I am. All I see is black. A cold metal hand claps around my neck. I feel a pressure and can't breathe. "Inssteeeead, I'll ussse you as my pawn. Yeeeeesss, Fury would never ssseeee thisss coming." And then everything goes fuzzy._

I woke up with a start. DETENTION.

" Miss Stark, Megan's here, you my leave now." Ms. Blowfim says coldly with no emotion. I think she hates me, and the feeling mutual.

"Yes ma'am." I say politely.

Once outside, the Manhattan air hits me. The car exhaust, dead flowers, and burning metal. See, the Robots tried to take over the world when I was five, thus starting WWIII. That lasted for about a year, then the Robots had given up, but then not three years later they attack with a stronger force, starting WWIV, which we lost. The Robots soon took over, and then surrounded the surviving robot graveyards, filled with broken robots overused or discarded, or well, unworkable. So they smelt it down and reuse it. Megan works at a smelting factory, and sometimes she brings me parts.

Speaking of Megan.

"Hey Alex! Over here." Megan says from the car in the school's parking lot. It was mid-January here in Manhattan, so the pavement had a foot of snow. "Coming!" I called back. Megan was my adopted parent three years ago, when I was ten. She found me on the streets starving to death. I owe her my life. "Hey Meg." I said once I got to the car. "What do you do to get detention for the third time this week?" She asked. "Tell you in the car."

Once we settled in the car I noticed that her brown hair was a tangled mess, and her pale blue eyes wild. "You ok Meg? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Why'd you get detention?" She asked, ignoring my question. I huff. I didn't like not knowing things, or people ignoring my questions. "I got detention because I didn't do what the teacher said." I didn't beat around the bush or anything, some kids would be like, 'It was teacher's falt' or 'I didn't do anything.' Lies get you nowhere, so I try not to.

"What she ask you to do?"she asked.

_What is this? 20 Questions Day? _I thought. "She wanted me to write a Father's Day card..." My voice cracked a bit at _Father._ I barely knew my father growing up. He died when I was five. Same age as me in the dream.

"Oh..." Megan knew that I lost my mom and dad at a young age. My mom died in childbirth, my dad... no one knew, but I did. But no one believed the toddler, no... they thought I was in shock. _Stupid humans... Wait Humas? Why'd I say humans?_ I jumped when lightning flashed in the distanced. It started raining, _HARD._

"Home."Megan simply stated. Our apartment wasn't anything big and fancy, just the third floor of a building, the second door on the left. Small, open the door and there's the kitchen to the left, livingroom to the right, a bar separating the dining room and the kitchen. A hall way next to the dining room that lead to my room, Meg's and the bathroom.

"I'm going to work on homework, K." And with that I walked in my room. I had a simply loft bed and a purple couch underneath. Across the room from that was a desk with the TV and my black laptop. I plopped on the couch and unzipped it when I heard the familiar, _PING, _and, "You got mail."

I got the LT laptop (Computer company called Lightblub Tecca) and opened it when I sat back down.

It was from James. James Rogers. My best friend. My big time, head over heals crush. **Alex, ****_James_**

**_Hey, how'd detention go?_**

**Same old, some old. You look at a board that says, And I quote **

**"No Talking, homework, passing notes, snoring, sneezing, coughing, or moving."**

**so naturally I fell asleep. DUH!**

**_Jeesh, don't need to get snipy! You should have just made the stupid card. I did it! And my dad died when I was ten! *sigh* You could have addressed it to Meg._**

**I know, it's, just, *sigh* I don't know.**

_**You're having nightmares again?**_

See James was the only one that I told how I got a scar on my right eye. I was relieve when he believed me. And he knew about the nightmares.

**Yeah. Same one. In the hall way.**

_**Don't worry, it'll go away eventually, like it always does.**_

**Homework. Bye.**

_**Me too. See you tomorrow at homeroom. P.S. Dreams, and nightmares of our past can help figure out the missing pieces, like what exactly happened to your dad. Good Night. :)**_

As I was about to log off, it pinged again, but it wasn't from James.

_I'm waiting for you, my pawn. Fury may get to you first, but you are still mine..._

**AN: SOOOOOO SORRY DIDNT UPDATED! Im depressed over Percabeth and Tartarus and mark of Athena... Anyway, Chapter 2 hopefully tomarrow or the next day. Aslong as my mom doesn't kick me outside to play basketball.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL characters. Only non-MARVEL characters.**

* * *

_ALEX_

My Father's Who!?

Ok, so the day started differently then I expected. First off, Megan seemed distant, and distracted. She's never distracted. She's always on task, and _always,_ and I mean, _always _lively, but she's looks dead inside. I ran down the hallway this morning and an African-American with an eyepatch on his left eye, was on the red beat-up old couch in the livingroom. Meg sitting next to him. Megan had a sad look in her eye's when she looked at me.

"Alex," she began. "this is Commander Fury. He has somethings he wants to talk to you about."

Then she got up and walked out of the apartment. I looked at the man. I noticed he was bold, gray beard on his chin. Black eyes made him look evil with the eye-patch.

"Hello Alex Stark." His voice sounded as if he was use to giving commands. I looked at him warily. "And you are?" I asked him coldly. I didn't know how he knew me, but something seemed oddly familiar. "I am Nick Fury. The one that found you at the warehouse with your deceased father." So that's why he looked familiar.

"You know who he is?" He continued.

"No, you?" I was hoping he had some information regarding my father. I never really remember anything then the way he died.

"Yes, but to find out more, you need to come with me to SHIELD." My jaw probably dropped to the floor. SHIELD was an organizaton that fought against the Robot's rule. I always wanted to work for them. I clamped my mouth closed with a click of my teeth. "Why would you want me to go the _SHIELD _with _you_?" I asked him. I waited for someone to pop out with a camera and yell, _'you just got punked!' _"Do you want to find out about your father or not?" He asked standing up. I gulped, it was my dream to see the architecture of the famous helicarie of Shield, but something in my gut told me I wouldn't like what i was being pulled into. I nodded my head. "I'm going."

* * *

**SOOOOOOO Sorrrrrrrrry for not updating! Short chapter, but you kno the 'Maximum Ride' series right? well that series has short chapters to so deal with it.**


End file.
